Prey
by retroGrape117
Summary: Vampire AU. For all intents and purposes this is finished, but I might write chapter 2.


**Vampire AU. Sorry, I just had to write something cheesy!**

* * *

I could smell her fear, mixing with her scent of pastries and making my mouth water. I had been hunting her for a while now, although even I had to admit that the chase was starting to lose its thrill. I needed to just drain her and move on, or at least that's what Nino kept telling me.

Just over a month ago, Paris had been a normal city, one of the few in Europe. And then, like they always did, one tourist who had been a carrier started the vampire plague in this city. Not that I minded, however. Since being bitten, I was faster, stronger, and sharper (heh) than ever before. The only downside (if you could call it that) was that I had to drain someone every week so I wouldn't go crazy. I had seen it happen, and it wasn't fun. But we needed to root out the weak ones, anyways.

Marinette used to be one of my classmates in collège, but once the vampires hit school was essentially done. She was my best friend and maybe a little more than that, but it's all hazy around my transformation. I know that she was very important in my life. And she was about to become even more important: her scent was delicious and I was hungry.

It was dusk, and I was nearing the end of my hunt. She had found her way back to buildings, and that meant light. Some of the first vampires had debunked the myth of "vampires don't like garlic". Now it was common knowledge, and if you didn't know it you were dead. We also showed that stakes don't work, although they give a heck ton of splinters in the chest wound left behind, which hurts like crap. The only thing that can hurt us is light. Any form of light can be used as a weapon. In fact, Nino has a nasty scar on his shoulder from just a laser pointer. Which is why I was so keen on keeping Marinette away from lights.

She was running through the darkened streets, searching blindly for any door to enter. I let her get ahead, to think she'd won, and then pounced.

Pushing off almost horizontally from the asphalt, I leaped at her. With a frightened squeak she was on the ground, pinned underneath my arms.

I leaned in; my fangs wide.

"Adrien, please," she whimpered. A tear ran down the side of her turned face, and something inside me sparked.

I paused.

Marinette glanced up at me, the fear still in her eyes. "This isn't you," she continued.

I growled, enjoying her flinch. "Exactly. I'm better now." If she wasn't going to say something smart, I would just dispose of her then. I leaned in again, my fangs brushing her neck before she started again.

"I loved you, Adrien." It was barely a whisper.

I stopped.

"I loved you, before you turned. You were the other half of me."

She took a breath.

"I think you're still in there, buried under that - stuff. You've got it in you."

The sun broke over the horizon, scalding me. I jerked back, trying to escape it. It felt like I had been lit on fire, but just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. I looked up.

Marinette was standing with her back to the sun, holding up a blanket to block the sun for me. "You can escape it," she urged.

Slowly, I stood up, ducking a little to stay in the shade of the blanket. I approached her, looking into her eyes. And then, all in one fluid movement, I kissed her.

In her surprise, she dropped the blanket. The sunlight felt like I had been burned by an iron all over, but I endured it. As I pressed against her lips, her hands tangled themselves in my hair. Meanwhile, my hands were pulling her shirt off, or at least trying to. Currently, I had only succeeded in pulling the hem up to her shoulders, as it had decided it wasn't coming off. Annoyed, I simply decided to rip the shirt off of her, since it didn't want to come off the normal way. My hands then resumed caressing her now-bare back, satisfied with her skin. All this while I felt like I was on fire, mind you.

I broke the kiss to whisper "Sorry, not sorry" into her ear, then I sank my teeth into her neck. Instantly, I was filled with clarity.

My senses sharpened with each pull of her I took, and eventually I had drunk my fill. Rejuvenated, I dropped her limp corpse on the ground and walked back to the outskirts of town to sleep until the night.

* * *

**hnng I have chapter two planned but I really shouldnt just go read my other stuff**


End file.
